


From the distance

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, changki rise, reporter!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Changkyun is a reporter living in Brooklyn with his boyfriend. He ends his relationship after finding out the guy cheated on him and, one night his ex-boyfriend starts annoying him via Facebook, he decides to block him. At that moment, he finds someone in his Facebook page called Yoo Kihyun and he remembers he used to teach him English a long time ago. He reads the conversations and decides to talk to him again, starting a long distance friendship that will soon turn into something more.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if that description sounds good haha
> 
> I'm back with another story, a simple one :)
> 
> I hope you like it!! <3
> 
> I don't know how many chapters it will have but I guess it won't be long haha
> 
> Thank you for always supporting me and thank you for all the comments you left in my previous story!! <3<3

Im Changkyun always thought there was no such thing as luck. Every time something bad had happened to him, he had blamed it on destiny and had tried to overcome it. He usually acted quickly when a problematic situation appeared in front of his eyes but, at that moment, he just couldn’t. He couldn’t see anything positive after his boyfriend shamelessly cheated on him and put resistance when he tried to kick him out of their shared apartment. “I didn’t cheat on you, I swear!” he repeated, begging on his knees for him to let him stay. Changkyun stared at him emotionless because breaking down would make him look weak and he didn’t want that. After a few attempts of pushing his now ex-boyfriend away, he gave up and packed his stuff.

“The apartment is all yours” Changkyun put on his long coat, his beanie and his scarf, slamming the door behind his back. The hallways’ lights were already on, indicating it was dark outside. The weather was extremely cold, the city was covered in snow. Winter was Changkyun’s favorite season but not if he had to call his friends in the middle of the street because he had nowhere to go. His brunette bangs were getting a little long and the snowflakes got attached to them as they fell from the sky, painting the city even more in a bright tone of white. Changkyun sneezed, tightening his hold on his suitcase while he tried to dial his best friend’s number. He forgot his gloves hanging from the bedroom’s chair and his hands were trembling violently.

As he waited for him to answer, he started moving slowly through the sidewalk, not wishing to freeze to death. He was tired that night, tired of his job, tired of his life in general and he wanted everything to get better soon. Brooklyn looked dark and sad in his perspective and his mind started contemplating if he should move to New Jersey or something to change his environment a little.

That morning, he went to his job with a smile on his face but didn’t find anything good to keep that smile for. Changkyun didn’t have a good day and, for the first time, he blamed it on his luck. He was a reporter and his boss sent him to do a note about a murder. He did it all the time but it didn’t go well that day. First of all, he fell down after slipping up with the frozen ground, hitting his back harshly. Second of all, the camera man wasn’t filming when he started reporting and he had to do it all over again. And third, he spilled his coffee all over his clothes, burning his legs a bit. Changkyun thought his day couldn’t get worse until he returned home and found his boyfriend organizing their bedroom after having sex with some stranger he didn’t get to see. He couldn’t take the image out of his mind: the messy sheets - almost touching the carpeted floor -, his boyfriend’s half-naked state and his neck full of hickeys. Changkyun shook his head at the memory and a voice interrupted his deep thoughts. “What do you want? I’m busy” and that was his best friend, Joshua. The sweet angel Joshua Hong.

“What a nice way of greeting your best friend” Changkyun sarcastically replied, still walking slowly through the sidewalk. He was heading to Joshua’s apartment, even if the man didn’t let him stay yet. “Josh, listen, I... I need a place to stay” he started massaging his temple with his fingers, feeling his head aching. Changkyun hated asking for favors but he had no other option that night.

“Are you serious, bro? What did Caleb do this time?” Joshua asked and Changkyun could hear him typing in his computer. The man was a doctor in one of those huge hospitals and he was writing a book so he worked till late every night. “Don’t tell me he wore your precious clothes and left them on the floor because I won’t let you stay! You have to be a patient person and accept your boyfriend the way he is” Joshua begun scolding the brunette but he wasn’t in the mood for that so he decided to speak quickly.

“He cheated on me, please let me stay there” Changkyun said and his best friend shut up. The reporter heard a long sigh coming from the other line so he started thinking about a plan B. Maybe it was a bad idea leaving the apartment at night; he could have stayed sleeping on the couch for once.

“Fine, come fast before you freeze out there” Joshua gave in and Changkyun thanked him before ending the call. He pocketed his cellphone and picked up his pace, dragging his enormous suitcase through the white snow covering the ground.

 

 

Two days after the little incident Changkyun felt as if he was hit by a truck. His back hurt a lot, his eyes were red and puffy due to all the crying he did after he realized what had happened to him - he tried his best to be strong but after a while he just couldn’t take it anymore -, and his head ached, not letting him concentrate in his job. The brunette was sitting on Joshua’s couch, trying to type something but his cellphone kept on vibrating on top of the coffee table. Caleb’s name could be read on the shiny screen and Changkyun was contemplating the idea of throwing the device to the garbage can before he did something stupid like answering his calls. Their relationship lasted 4 years and it was weird not to have him around. Changkyun stared at his phone for long minutes, thinking if he should erase every little trace of his ex-boyfriend not to have any reminders.

“Don’t you think it would be better if you two talked about it?” Joshua appeared out of nowhere, letting himself fall on the couch with two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Changkyun and started drinking, waiting for an answer. The brunette didn’t say anything, he suddenly felt like a fool. Was it wrong to end his long term relationship there because his boyfriend shamelessly cheated on him? Changkyun was a little confused after Joshua asked him that question because he loved Caleb but what if he cheated more than once and he was too blind to notice? “You know, it’s Saturday... you could be cuddling with Caleb in your bed instead of sitting on my couch typing something you don’t even need to do right now” Joshua made things even harder after saying that but Changkyun didn’t want to surrender. Caleb cheated on him, he deserved to suffer. The brunette stared at the cup of coffee in his hands for a few seconds but then left it on the coffee table and grabbed his cellphone. “That’s right” Joshua patted Changkyun’s back but his smile dropped when he turned off the device and left it on the sofa’s cushion. “No, that’s not right” the other sighed. “Fine, do whatever you want” Joshua turned on the TV and stayed in silence after that.

“Don’t worry, I’m already searching for a place to live and I’ll go visit some apartments in the afternoon” Changkyun spoke in a low voice, showing Joshua the pictures of the few places with a reasonable rent he found.

“Hey, that wasn’t my point... I don’t mind you staying here” Joshua tried his best to sound convincing but Changkyun knew he wasn’t the best company at that moment and he seriously needed to be alone. Locking himself in his own little world was his way of getting over bad things and he didn’t want it to be different that time. “You can stay as long as you want, I have enough space for the two of us” Joshua continued, handing him the cup of coffee once again. “Drink, it’ll get cold” he ordered and Changkyun complied, drinking a bit of hot coffee. “I just think Caleb must be sorry and this is the first time he does something like that” his best friend wouldn’t shut up and he knew he was trying to help but it wasn’t.

“How do you know?” Changkyun raised a brow and Joshua opened his mouth to then close it again because he didn’t know what to say. “Caleb loved to party before we met and he even told me he used to let strangers fuck him before we started dating” he confessed something he’d been saving to himself for a long time and Joshua dropped his jaw. “I trusted him because he told me he changed but maybe he never changed” Changkyun growled, massaging his temple.

“I guess you have a point” Joshua slid his hand through the brunette’s back and caressed it softly. “Okay, go take a shower and get dressed” the man said. “We’ll go have lunch together and then I’ll go with you to the places you want to see” he smiled and Changkyun chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Go” Joshua pushed him after carefully placing his computer on the couch and he had no other option than to follow his friend’s orders.

It was a good thing Joshua pushed him to go out, he managed to forget about Caleb for a few hours and he signed a contract with one of the places they visited. It was a productive afternoon and he didn’t turn on his cellphone in the entire day. When the night came he turned the device on and found almost 40 missed calls and at least 15 messages from Caleb, saying he made a mistake and that they should at least talk. Changkyun sighed while staring at the guests bedroom’s ceiling that night and he decided to send him a message so he could go and pick some of his things up. He only took the essential the night before and he needed all his things to decorate his new apartment. After typing a quick text message, he left his phone on the nightstand and fell asleep.

 

 

A month later, Changkyun was sitting on his bed, checking some mails out when Caleb suddenly spoke to him via Facebook. __‘Annoying’__ he thought, closing the window before opening some things his boss sent him. The old man wanted him to read a bunch of new stories and cases before Wednesday arrived and he didn’t feel like it. Changkyun saved everything in his computer before closing the e-mail application. He also considered deleting his Facebook account so Caleb couldn’t talk to him anymore but he needed it. His lifetime friends were there and he had so many memories and pictures. Changkyun roamed around the page and rolled his eyes when he saw a photo of his ex-boyfriend hugging some other man. “Should I stop following him?” he asked in a whisper, clicking the button but stopping midway because he suddenly had a better idea. “I’ll block him” he smiled and quickly blocked Caleb before he could talk to him more through the chat window.

Changkyun felt a relieved after that because his ex-boyfriend had been annoying him constantly after the afternoon he went to pick his things up from their shared apartment. They had talked about the issue and Caleb had confessed everything. The latter had thought Changkyun would had forgave him after he had told him the whole truth but he had been wrong. The brunette had found more reasons to think their relationship had been a mistake after that and he had ended up telling Caleb to fuck off. That apparently had hit him hard because he hadn’t stopped sending messages and updating stupid statuses, saying how sad and sorry he felt.

After blocking him, he decided to eliminate some people too. His Facebook page was old, he couldn’t recall the exact moment he created it and he had lots of weird people he didn’t even know. When he was younger, he used to accept everyone and it would be good to clean up a little. Changkyun clicked on his friends, scrolling down and reading their names to select the ones he would eliminate. He made sure none of Caleb’s friends remained there and, when he was reaching the end, he found someone familiar. “Yoo Kihyun” he read and tried to remember who that guy was. In his profile picture, there was a man in his twenties with black hair and a dog in his arms. Changkyun stared at him for a few seconds and gasped when he finally remembered. “He was the weird South Korean boy who spoke to me years ago because he wanted to learn English” Changkyun chuckled, clicking the message button to check on their old conversations. Kihyun was lucky Changkyun spoke Korean too and they could manage to actually talk at first.

The brunette spent almost two hours reading their messages and laughing out loud and a crazy idea came to his mind. __‘Will it be weird if I talked to him?’__  he thought, moving his fingers from one side to the other around his keyboard.“Oh, fuck it” he said and quickly typed something, sending it right away. It wouldn’t harm anyone if he talked to a stranger to have some fun. He hoped the other was awake because he couldn’t remember their time difference.

__Hi! How are you? Long time no talk_ _

__I was eliminating some people and I suddenly found you_ _

__Who are you?_ _

__Wait! I know who you are! My English teacher!_ _

__I’m fine, you? I guess you could ask me for lessons this time because I’m an expert :P_ _

__I can see you’ve gotten better xD_ _

__I’m fine too, doing nothing in my apartment_ _

__How lucky! I’m working since it’s Monday here_ _

__In case you forgot it’s 11am here_ _

__You are right! 14 more hours, I totally forgot after all these years_ _

__If you are busy or you really don’t feel like talking to me because_ _

__I’m being annoying, just tell me. I just thought it would be fun_ _

__And I have nothing to do xD_ _

Changkyun lied because he had things to do but he just didn’t feel like doing them. He remembered Kihyun as a person he could relax with and it would help to get distracted for a while. His friends were having dinner with their families or going to sleep because they all worked the next day but Changkyun wanted to stay awake for a few more hours. Kihyun’s last reply was taking longer than the others and the brunette was starting to suspect he wouldn’t chat with him anymore.

__Let’s talk, I need someone to practice my English with :P_ _

Changkyun smiled when he read those words and laid back comfortably on his pillow to keep on talking.


	2. Remembering past conversations and creating new ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter updated!
> 
> I hope you like it! I promise it will get more interesting xD
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think ^^
> 
> <3

Kihyun wasn’t expecting anything that morning when he arrived to his clinic and greeted his colleagues: Minhyuk, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, so he got extremely surprised when he got a Messenger notification. When he opened the chat and saw the name Im Changkyun in it, it rang a bell but he took a few seconds to finally remember who the guy was. Kihyun used to be obsessed with English when he was younger and he loved adding foreign people as his friends so he could talk. It was a dangerous thing, of course,but he was 17 and he wanted to meet others and practice his shitty English. That was the moment he met Changkyun, a 15 year old boy - at that time - who lived in Brooklyn with his parents and knew how to speak Korean very well. He was the only one who answered his messages and the 17 year old male was happy about it. Kihyun and Changkyun spent long hours talking; his mother had to scold him several times for staying late but it was worth it since he learned a lot. They spoke only for a year before Kihyun had to start his Dentistry career and find a part time job to help his parents pay for his studies. After that, he didn’t hear anything else from Changkyun and they slowly forgot they used to talk. Kihyun was pleasantly surprised when the man wrote to him and he immediately accepted to start a conversation, even if he had a lot of work ahead.

The four dentists had a lot of patients per day and they couldn’t text while working but Kihyun took advantage of his free minutes and replied to Changkyun. The latter was laying on his bed doing nothing, apparently, even if he had to read some things his boss sent him. The dentist wondered if the other grew up to be a lazy person but the most they talked, the most he learned about how much the other truly worked. Kihyun got extremely surprised when Changkyun told him he was a reporter and, after a few funny stories, he understood his strong need of lazying in his bedroom.

At lunchtime, Changkyun told him he needed to go because he wouldn’t be able to wake up in the morning and Kihyun left his cellphone on the table. It was a bad idea because Hyungwon automatically took the device and checked on his conversations out of curiosity. Kihyun couldn’t blame him, he rarely spoke to anyone and, when he did, it was for a brief second. “Changkyun” the tall raven haired man read out loud. “Who’s this guy?” he asked and Minhyuk sat on the edge of his chair in excitement. Minhyuk was Hyunwoo’s boyfriend and they were nearly married. It was one of the reasons the former wanted Kihyun to get someone, so they could go on double dates together. Hyungwon, on the other hand, was single and straight so he didn’t care much about Kihyun’s relationships. He just loved teasing him and gossiping about his personal life - something Kihyun hated -.

“He’s just someone I used to talk to” Kihyun answered, harshly tearing his cellphone away from Hyungwon’s weak hands. Minhyuk’s eyes were shining as he imagined one of his crazy love stories but Kihyun interrupted his fantasies when he spoke again. “He’s the one from Brooklyn, remember? The one I used to talk to when we were still at school” he explained, hoping all his friends would stop teasing.

“Oh! I remember! The one who taught you English” Hyungwon raised his hand while he said that, making Kihyun chuckle. “I’m surprised he didn’t make fun of you back then because you were terrible” the tall one earned a punch with those words and whined in pain.

“Why are you talking to him again though?” Minhyuk opened his mouth this time and his hand started caressing Hyunwoo’s extremely short hair.

“Oh, I don’t really know” Kihyun raised his shoulders. “He talked to me this morning because he was eliminating people from his Facebook page and he found me in his friends and I decided to reply” he smiled and Minhyuk took his hands across the table.

“Maybe you should start talking to real men so you can actually start a relationship” Minhyuk proposed but Kihyun only rolled his eyes. He hated his friend telling him what to do. He had a lot of boyfriends and he didn’t feel like it at that moment. His last relationship lasted a whole year and they guy ended up being an asshole. Taking a rest from men was the best thing Kihyun did so far and he planned to keep it that way, at least for a while. He believed he had his whole life ahead and he didn’t care about love. “Come on, Kihyunnie, Chungho was a bad person but it doesn’t mean everyone is a bad person” Minhyuk tried to make his point clear but it wasn’t about Chungho - his ex boyfriend -.

“You know I don’t care about him” Kihyun growled in annoyance, eating more from his plate before his food went completely cold. “I don’t need a man, Minhyuk” he repeated for the thousand time because his friend didn’t seem to understand. “I don’t think I ever fell in love with anyone, honestly” he confessed and the blonde widened his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that, I don’t fall in love so easily” Kihyun sighed. “Your relationship is nice but all the guys I’ve been with were insecure about being gay and ended up doing stupid things”

“He’s right” Hyungwon said. “You are lucky you found Hyunwoo” the tall one added and Kihyun was surprised. Hyungwon usually took Minhyuk’s side but it wasn’t the case that day.

“You only say it because you are single too” Minhyuk stood up to throw the remains from his plate and left it in the sink of their tiny kitchen. “Fine, I’ll shut up” he sat on Hyunwoo’s lap instead of his chair. “But I think you should be in a relationship before you get too old for it” Minhyuk made Kihyun growl again.

“It’s never too late, Minhyuk” Kihyun ended the conversation there and they all finished eating, leaving the things in the sink too. An intense silence covered the whole clinic after that and, while Kihyun did the dishes the others prepared everything for their afternoon patients.

“Sir” Kihyun turned around when he heard Jihoon’s - his dental assistant - voice. “Your first patient is here” the short man told him.

“I’ll be there in a second” Kihyun dried the last glasses and put on his white gown to go see his first patient of the afternoon.

 

 

Changkyun growled when he heard something ringing in his bedroom. He didn’t know what time it was but he wasn’t ready to wake up. When he opened his eyes, it was still dark outside and he realized the noise that kept on bothering him in his sleep was his alarm. The brunette turned to the side, tapping his cellphone’s screen to silence it. Changkyun then sat up, rubbing his eyes to then yawn. He felt tired and he had a lot to do that Monday but he was glad he talked to Kihyun the night before. The South Korean male helped him clear his mind and he felt calmer. Caleb couldn’t contact him after he blocked him from everywhere and that was good. He just hoped the man didn’t follow him after work or something like that because he wasn’t ready to face it.

The reporter went to the bathroom and got dressed - with his thick scarf and coat -, ready to go to work. He had a quick breakfast before leaving his apartment and walked through the building’s corridors while yawning from time to time. When he entered the elevator, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he got surprised as he read the name on his screen. It was Kihyun and Changkyun wondered what time it was in South Korea. __‘14 more hours’__  he thought, quickly taking a glance at the hour. __‘7:10am here, 9:10pm there’__  he mentally said and entered the subway station while checking on the message.

__Good morning! (7am there, right?)_ _

__I was reading our old conversations and I laughed a lot! You were right about me being terrible before haha_ _

__What are you doing?_ _

__Yes, 7am :)_ _

__Good night for you!_ _

__I told you! But you’ve gotten better, you are quite good now :)_ _

__I’m on my way to the office, you?_ _

__I was having dinner with my dog and we are both watching a movie now_ _

__I had so many patients today... I feel like my energy has been drained from my body..._ _

__I guess you’ll feel like me in a few hours :P_ _

__HAHA thanks for reminding me -.-_ _

__You have a dog? What’s its name?_ _

__It’s funny because I love animals but I have no pets :(_ _

__I work all day and I’d feel bad if I had to leave it alone in my apartment_ _

Changkyun got down from the vehicle and started walking to the exit. The subway was so full of people he had to pocket his cellphone before someone snatched it from his hands. The sun was already rising and he felt more awake. When he reached the sidewalk, he headed to his destiny and grabbed his phone again to see if Kihyun had answered his message.

__Your welcome ;)_ _

__Yes, I have a dog named Mandu :) he’s a pug_ _

__I work all day too but I asked my mom to come here once a day so she takes Mandu out and gives him attention so he doesn’t feel lonely..._ _

__Oh! And I give him some food for him before I leave :3_ _

__His name is dumpling and he’s a pug?_ _

__Dude, that’s cute!_ _

__That’s good, my mom would murder me if I had made her take care of a dog xD_ _

__Haha I guess I’m a cute person *coughs*_ _

__I was about to explain “mandu” meant dumpling_ _

__But I remembered you know Korean xD_ _

__

__He’s Mandu, say hi!_ _

__OMG SO CUTE I’M DYING!!_ _

__I can see you still have that huge ego, Kihyun_ _

__*rolls his eyes*_ _

__Hyung, you should call me Kihyun-hyung, disrespectful brat!_ _

__And I’m sure my ego was what called your attention back then ;)_ _

__Sure, I forgot haha I’m sorry_ _

__Kihyun-hyung, I can assure you that your ego wasn’t my favorite quality :P_ _

__That’s better :)_ _

__And just admit it, Changkyun, my ego is something unique and you like it_ _

__If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be talking to me_ _

__I guess you have a point there..._ _

__Hey, hyung, I have to go, my boss is already glaring at me :/_ _

__It was nice talking to you, I hope we keep these conversations up :)_ _

__Sleep well and say goodbye to Mandu for me!_ _

__Bye, hyung_ _

__Oh, okay... it’s a shame, I was having fun teasing you_ _

__It was nice talking to you too and of course we will keep on talking_ _

__You asked me if I felt like having a conversation and I said yes, why would I stop?_ _

__Thanks! Mandu says goodbye_ _

__Have a nice day at work! :)_ _

Changkyun saw the last message and turned to his boss, showing the best smile he could. “Are you done?” the man said, pushing his glasses with his index finger. The reporter nodded in silence and then left his things on his desk. “I need you to go to these destinations today with the team and make sure you speak clearly” his boss gave him the destinations with the different notes and left, locking himself inside his huge office. Changkyun sighed and looked out the window. The snow was still covering the entire city and he knew it wouldn’t be easy going outside with the cold weather but he had to do it. Sometimes he wondered if he chose the right profession after he graduated.

 

When the day ended, Changkyun felt like Kihyun had told him hours ago. His energy had been drained out of his body and he couldn’t wait to get home. His nose was extremely red due to the cold and he was sneezing a little too much for his liking. The brunette rarely got sick but he was outside the entire day, going from one part of the city to the other. He even took his scarf off at one moment and he was sure that was the cause of his constant sneezing and coughing. The subway was full of people at that hour and he felt suffocated while he traveled back to his place. Joshua had sent him a few messages minutes ago, telling him to go have dinner with him and Hansol but he had to deny it. He was planning to arrive home, take a hot shower and eat alone on his couch while watching a shitty movie.

The trip didn’t last too long and he got out of the vehicle, being dragged by a crowd of people. Changkyun was in his zombie mode and he didn’t even register what happened after he stepped into the streets of Brooklyn. When he turned his apartment’s lights on, he found comfort in it. His awful mood got a little better as he walked to his bedroom to get rid of the thousand layers of clothes. He didn’t have enough energy to fold them so he decided to leave them on top of his chair. The brunette almost didn’t recognize his own reflection when he stared at himself in the mirror and he started feeling self conscious. __‘Did I look like this on camera? So embarrassing, I look terrible’__  he thought and scrunched his nose before taking off his remaining clothes.

Changkyun stayed long minutes under the hot water before actually stretching his arm to get the shampoo. He cleaned himself fast and then grabbed his fluffy pajamas, putting them on before going to the kitchen. He grabbed some leftovers and heated them up, heading to the couch and turning on the TV to watch something. It was good to be alone after all those hours of interacting with people but he remembered Mandu, Kihyun’s dog, and felt a strong wish of buying himself a pet. __‘Maybe I should do it and ask someone to take care of it during the day...’__  he considered, not tearing his gaze away from the food.

The brunette ate in silence, not paying attention to the boring movie. When he was done, he left his plate on the coffee table and laid down, resting his head on the comfy cushion. Changkyun couldn’t help to yawn, feeling exhausted. He thought about staying there to sleep but his cellphone rang and he quickly grabbed it to see who was talking to him at that hour. He got a little excited thinking it was Kihyun but got disappointed when he saw Hansol’s name on the screen.

 _ _You are missing something out of this world, bro!__ 7:30 PM

 _ _Look at this__ 7:31 PM

 

 _ _Joshua is cooking, man! Can you believe it?__ 7:31 PM

Changkyun laughed at his friend’s picture and felt a little bad for not going. His friends were the ones who cheered him up after what happened with Caleb and he had a great time with them but he couldn’t move a muscle that night.

 _ _Why isn’t the world ending? Haha__ 7:32 PM

 _ _I’m sorry I didn’t go, I seriously feel sick__ 7:32 PM

 _ _It’s fine, you need to sleep, dude__ 7:32 PM

 _ _Why don’t you go to bed right now? I’ll send you a pick of Joshua’s result tomorrow__ 7:33 PM

 _ _Yeah, I guess I’ll do that__ 7:33 PM

 _ _Don’t forget to send me that picture tomorrow, I want evidence__ 7:33 PM

 _ _Love you, man__ 7:33 PM

 _ _Of course not!__ 7:33 PM

 _ _Love you too__ 7:33 PM

Changkyun locked his phone and lazily stood up, heading to his bedroom after leaving his dirty plate in the sink. The brunette turned off all the lights and laid on his bed, contemplating if he should go to sleep so early. Changkyun hated doing that because he woke up extremely early and it wasn’t good. He stared at the device in his hand and he thought he could chat with Kihyun for a while. It wouldn’t harm him to send a few messages, right? The brunette softly unlocked the cellphone and opened his Messenger app, finding Kihyun’s name at the beginning of his conversations’ list.

__You were right, my energy has been drained out of my body D:_ _

__And now is my turn to remind you your energy will be drained in a few hours_ _

__HA! Told you_ _

__Maybe... but at least I don’t have to run around the city like a crazy person ;)_ _

__Oh! And I’m my own boss :)_ _

__You are so mean! I don’t want to talk to you anymore! -.-_ _

__You were the one who talked to me first..._ _

__What are you doing, sensitive man?_ _

__I’m laying on my bed under my warm blankets_ _

__What about you, arrogant hyung?_ _

__Just taking a small break before my first patient of the morning arrives :)_ _

__Is it 7:40pm there?_ _

__Yeah..._ _

__Wait a minute! If it’s 7:40pm here, it means it’s 9:40am there_ _

__No shit Sherlock_ _

__Wait, you didn’t let me finish!_ _

__Why do you have your first patient so late?_ _

__Oh, I see the point of your dumb sentence now_ _

__Hey! Don’t be so mean or I’ll leave_ _

__Fine, I’m sorry xD I was just joking but it went too far_ _

__Since I’m my own boss, I decided to start working at 10am_ _

__We all do it, me and my friends_ _

__I suddenly feel a strong wish of quitting my job_ _

__Maybe I could be a dentist like you_ _

__Haha xD_ _

__It’s good but I was lucky my friends studied the same thing as me_ _

__If they hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t be working freely like this_ _

__You are right... I feel so jealous_ _

__OMG! I remembered I found something today, wait a sec_ _

__I’m waiting_ _

Changkyun stared at his phone while Kihyun did whatever he was doing and his eyes started closing. He didn’t know if he’d be able to stay awake for long so he decided to bother Kihyun.

__Kihyun_ _

__Hyung_ _

__Hurry up, I’m falling asleep_ _

MON 7:50PM

__

__I found it!_ _

__I was trying to remember how you looked like before and I found that picture haha_ _

__You were an Emo boy_ _

__I hate you so much right now_ _

__Bye -.-_ _

__Why so sensitive?_ _

__You looked cute_ _

__Changkyun_ _

__Don’t get mad_ _

__I was just teasing you!_ _

MON 8:03PM

__

__Sweet revenge!_ _

__Where did you get that?!_ _

__You are dead meat!_ _

__Why so violent?_ _

__You looked cute :P_ _

__Now you are the one being mean! This is not fair!_ _

__Sorry, hyung ;)_ _

__Fine, I kind of deserved it_ _

__Hey, if you are falling asleep, why don’t you just sleep?_ _

__I wanted to sleep a little later_ _

__But I guess I’ll give up_ _

__Thanks for the conversation and the embarrassing picture_ _

__I had fun, even if you are evil_ _

__Haha sorry! xD_ _

__Thanks to you too!_ _

__Sleep well, Changkyun :)_ _

__Thanks!_ _

__Have a nice day, Kihyun-hyung_ _

And after that, he closed his chat window and went straight to sleep, still feeling a little embarrassed about that awful picture Kihyun found in his profile pictures’ album.

 

Kihyun chuckled when his conversation with Changkyun ended and Hyungwon raised a brow in curiosity. “Are you talking to Changkyun again?” he asked and the black haired shifted his gaze from his phone’s screen to his friend before nodding with a tiny smile decorating his lips. “Be careful, if Minhyuk sees you, he will start the boyfriend conversation again” he added and Kihyun knew he was right.

“Yeah, I know” the black haired said, standing up from his chair. “Don’t worry, he went to sleep” he assured and Hyungwon nodded. “Should we prepare our things?” he left the empty cup where he was drinking coffee before in the sink and headed to his office with Hyungwon following closely behind.


	3. Selca game

Hi! I know this is kind of weird but I've been editing my story and it cannot be seen that way in ao3 so I decided to create PDF files for you to see it the way I'm editing it ^^

It'll be much easier for me to update it this way so...

Here's the link to the third chapter ^^!

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eBcWTv3O-PvomwW2INYq9tkXmxFudX-s/view?usp=sharing

 

 

I hope you can see the file! If you can't, please tell me and I'll update it the normal way xD


	4. Can I visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes another chapter!!  
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the support <3

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wvG0660b4ZoAhWdQCyN5Z9HsKaf8QOYs/view


	5. Going to Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm sorry I took long with this one, with the holidays and family meetings I couldn't write that often anymore xD  
> I hope you like it!!  
> Happy New Year everyone! <3

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_IaRtM-amV2eydtIEUnhKCAB0-9iTuQQ/view


	6. Spending time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! How are you??
> 
> I know I hadn't been updating for an entire week and I must apologize :( I had been busy and I managed to write more this week so...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and you can tell me your opinions ^^
> 
> Thank you <3

Here goes the link!! Enjoy!

 

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E8CaKFfFuKL37-g82Atc-5CRa1iRryfK/view


	7. Missing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Here is the 7th chapter ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about it :)
> 
> Thank you for the support <3!!

Here is the link! ^^

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CA4au2F5dg_of4nx9GTgaz0QnUvy75BH/view


	8. Not the way he expected it to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! I wanted to apologize for taking so long... I was extremely busy these last weeks and I'm having trouble to write :(
> 
> I hope this long chapter compensates ^^
> 
> Enjoy!! And let me know what you think about it :) <3

Here goes the link! ~<3

 

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/18N-lhApRevuaEMsDPIY4Ew7V0iVkaZMF/view


	9. Leaving again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've been very busy and I've been writing whenever I had a moment!
> 
> I hope this long chapter makes you happy :)
> 
> There's a surprise haha <3
> 
> Thanks for the support! Enjoy <3

When Kihyun woke up that morning, he smiled. The kiss from last night kept on replaying inside his mind and he could smell Changkyun’s manly scent from his side. After kissing in the bathroom for long minutes - or maybe an entire hour, Kihyun couldn’t recall - the brunette greeted him and started walking to the office to sleep in the futon. The dentist didn’t know how but he took courage to stop Changkyun and asked him to sleep with him on the bed. It was weird having someone breathing peacefully by his side when he’d been months sleeping alone though he was enjoying it a lot. He stared at the person lying beside him, softly brushing his cheek with his fingers until he reached those chocolate brown strands of hair. Changkyun growled a little, not opening his eyes. Kihyun knew he was awake but his hand didn’t stop his ministrations. It was good to finally be able to touch Changkyun without needing to quickly remove his hand not to get caught. “Hyung?” the brunette’s deep voice came out as a mere whisper though Kihyun managed to hear him. The latter only hummed in response and started lowering his hand through Changkyun’s face, then neck, chest and he ended up circling the younger’s waist with his right arm. “Is it late?” the brunette asked, opening his eyes as if the sunlight was blinding him.

“It must be 7am since my alarm didn’t sound yet” Kihyun explained and gave Changkyun’s tempting lips a light peck. “You can sleep some more if you want to” he said, not wishing to make his companion get up early for no reason. Last night, they stayed until midnight kissing and it would be good to let Changkyun sleep some more so he had energy to go around Seoul later that day.

“No, it’s fine” the brunette flashed him the sweetest smile and brought him closer by his waist. They stared into each others eyes without saying a word for long minutes and Kihyun couldn’t help to think how handsome Changkyun looked in the morning. His messy hair, his slightly swollen eyes, his pink lips, everything. “It’s been so long since I last slept with someone and I must say I’ve never been this comfortable in my entire life” the brunette spoke, breaking the silence.

“Me too” Kihyun squeezed Changkyun’s body. “You are so soft and warm” he added and they both giggled.

“You too” the brunette said, gently kissing his lips. It felt as if they knew each other for ages and Kihyun didn’t want him to leave. Only thinking about Changkyun leaving made his chest constrict painfully and he started understanding what Minhyuk meant. He wasn’t in love yet and it truly hurt not to see the man he liked for an entire month or maybe more. As their lips moved innocently together, Kihyun wished it would last forever and, the moment they parted, he hugged Changkyun tightly. He knew he had to work in a few hours but he didn’t want to let go. Kihyun initiated another round of kisses and they stayed like that until his alarm finally rang.

“Damn... I don’t wanna go to work” the dentist growled, burying his face in Changkyun’s chest.

“Come on, let’s get up” the brunette pecked his hair and made him part so they could get up from the comfy bed. “Go take a shower, I’ll make you some breakfast” Changkyun said, giving Kihyun’s lips a light kiss before leaving to the kitchen. The dentist whined though decided to listen to his companion and take a shower. He was a grown up 27 year old man and he shouldn’t behave like a teenager. Kihyun repeated that in his mind while he was cleaning himself up and he tried not to think too much about what would happen in a few days when Changkyun had to return home.

Kihyun showered as fast as he could and dressed up quickly before heading to the kitchen. The brunette already prepared something and was waiting for him, playing with Mandu on the floor. The dog loved Changkyun more than any of his friends. It was as if the younger had some kind of gift with pets and Kihyun seriously thought he should have one of his own. “Hey” the dentist said, sitting on the floor next to Changkyun and pecking his cheek. “Mandu loves you” he added and the brunette chuckled.

“He loves you, not me” the reporter replied, throwing Mandu’s plushy far away so he could run after it. “Should we have breakfast?” he asked and Kihyun nodded. They both headed to the kitchen island and sat there. They ate and talked a lot before the dentist had to leave. They greeted each other with a kiss - which lasted more than expected and made Kihyun run to Hyungwon’s apartment - and then the dentist left.

 

After working for 4 hours straight, the dentists and their assistant took a short break to have lunch. Kihyun hadn’t told them about what happened with Changkyun yet and he was contemplating if he should tell them or not. Minhyuk would surely scream like a crazy person and Hyungwon would hug him for the entire day. The only one who wouldn’t do anything embarrassing was Hyunwoo. But, before he could say a single word, someone rang the clinic’s doorbell. Minhyuk quickly stood up and opened the door, making Kihyun get curious. They had a policy of not letting their patients in before 2pm and his eyes widened when he saw Changkyun entering their kitchen with some food bags. “He brought food! We don’t have to eat those tasteless sandwiches today!” Minhyuk was extremely happy, jumping around like a bunny.

“I didn’t know what you all liked so I bought pizza and chicken... is it okay?” Changkyun asked and Minhyuk hugged him, kissing his cheek right after. The brunette got startled but he didn’t say anything and just placed the bags on the table. Kihyun was nervous because Changkyun would surely kiss his lips and he didn’t want his friends to find out that way. Before the reporter could react and look for a chair, Hyungwon did it, placing it in between him and Kihyun. The tall one loved Changkyun and he was always sitting by his side. “Thank you, Hyungwon-hyung” the brunette bowed slightly and sat down, opening the bags for them to start eating.

“Were you bored outside?” Minhyuk asked and Changkyun chuckled.

“No, I wasn’t... I just wanted to be with Kihyun-hyung” Kihyun widened his eyes at the answer and elbowed him to make him shut up. “And all of you, hyungs” Changkyun quickly said and Minhyuk narrowed his eyes, suspecting there was something Kihyun didn’t tell them. The latter knew he would have to tell them but he preferred doing it differently so they didn’t make Changkyun feel awkward. “I was feeling a bit lonely and I decided to have lunch with all of you” he smiled, trying to convince them. He achieved it with Hyunwoo and Jihoon, but the other two were already exchanging looks. Kihyun sometimes wondered if they could communicate with their minds.

“You are so cute~” Minhyuk said, grabbing a chicken wing to start eating. Kihyun was thankful Jihoon always ignored them because he believed the assistant would have had resigned if he paid attention to them all eight hours. And, he was also thankful Hyunwoo wasn’t the jealous type because Minhyuk was all day long complimenting Hyungwon and Changkyun. “Where did you go this morning? Are you planning to visit Jeju one of these days?” the blonde broke the silence once again and the reporter motioned with his hand for him to wait. He had his mouth full of pizza and Kihyun learned he didn’t like talking while chewing. He was incredibly well mannered and the dentist loved that part of him.

“I went to walk around the Han River and I’m planning to go visit Changdeokgung Palace after lunch” Changkyun replied. “And I don’t know about Jeju but I’d really like to visit” the brunette added and Kihyun had the idea of going on Saturday with him.

“We could go on Saturday! What do you say? So you don’t have to be alone there” Kihyun proposed and Changkyun smiled toothlessly.

“That would be great” he answered, making Kihyun feel excited about it. “By the way, how was your morning?” the youngest asked and Hyungwon opened his mouth for the first since he arrived with the food.

“We had a lot of annoying patients” Hyungwon chuckled. “I hate it when they whine about everything and I had plenty of those today” he went on to then eat more pizza.

“Hyungwon is exaggerating” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Our patients weren’t that annoying” Minhyuk nodded at his words, agreeing with him. “Hyungwon just had a lot of kids today and he’s awkward with them” the other dentists and Jihoon laughed at that, even if Hyungwon denied it with all his might.

“I feel you, hyung” Changkyun interrupted their laughter. “I mean, is not like I hate kids but... I’m not good with them...” the brunette surprised Kihyun with those words because he didn’t seem like the type of man who didn’t know how to deal with children. “Well, I don’t really know because I’ve never had any kids near me...” he confessed.

“You’ll know when you interact with them” Minhyuk said and Changkyun nodded. Their food was almost gone by then and their one hour break was coming to an end without them noticing. They talked until they finished eating and Changkyun decided to leave not to bother them. The dentists had to check on their patients list and get ready to see them. Kihyun walked him to the door this time and he got surprised when the brunette kissed his lips softly. He kissed back, hoping the others weren’t spying on them so he could tell them everything himself.

“So, you didn’t tell them” Changkyun chuckled, giving him one last peck before parting from him.

“I was about to do it before you arrived” the dentist kissed his companion’s nose. “They are damn annoying so don’t be surprised if they ask you a thousand questions after I tell them” Kihyun made the younger laugh with that sentence.

“It’s okay, I’m not pushing you to do it” Changkyun assured. “I was just surprised because Hyungwon-hyung knows everything all the time” he said and he was totally right. Hyungwon was always reading their conversations and asking questions and Kihyun never hid anything from him.

“You are right” the dentist gave him one last kiss. “Have fun! See you at 6”

“Have a nice afternoon, hyung” Changkyun waved his hand at him and left, closing the glass doors behind his back.

“Okay” Minhyuk and Hyungwon appeared from behind the door frame. “Tell us what happened” the blonde demanded and Hyungwon nodded.

“We kissed last night” Kihyun told them and rolled his eyes when they started screaming like crazy people.

“Did you have sex?!” Minhyuk yelled and Kihyun had to shush him because Jihoon was around the place and he didn’t want him to hear something like that from his boss.

“We didn’t have sex, Minhyuk-ah! Shut the fuck up” Kihyun whispered, covering the blonde’s mouth with his palm. Hyungwon was grinning so wide it seemed his lips would rip apart any time and Kihyun sighed. The latter knew they would react that way, like silly boys. “We just kissed, okay? And he’s so sweet... I don’t wanna ruin everything with sex” Kihyun kept on whispering and Minhyuk grunted.

“Come on, Kihyun! You’ll see him again in what? A month? Two months?” the blonde had a point but Kihyun didn’t want to go fast and ruin their relationship. He cared a lot about Changkyun and he believed they could have a good thing, even if they saw each other once a month. “You have to use your time wisely” Minhyuk advised.

“I don’t know...” Kihyun sighed and one of his patients entered the clinic, greeting them with a smile. “Can we talk about this later?” he whispered, turning to look at his two curious friends.

“Yeah, sure” Minhyuk left to his office and Hyungwon followed him so Kihyun could work in peace.

 

 

 

Changkyun was mesmerized by Jeju’s scenery. He had been going from one side to the other taking pictures and gasping at how beautiful everything was for almost two hours. It seemed as if everything was inside a picture and was completely fake but it was real and right in front of his eyes. The brunette couldn’t believe he finally got to see that amazing place. He was with the person he liked the most in the whole world and that made everything even better. Changkyun ran in Kihyun’s direction when he realized he hadn’t stopped moving for a while. He slowed down the moment he reached his side and pecked his cheek excitedly. “Someone seems to be happy” the dentist joked, intertwining their fingers to walk around. Hyungwon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were following them and Changkyun could feel their burning stares on his nape.

After Wednesday - the day where the dentist told his friends about their recent relationship -, Kihyun and him got even closer than before. They were getting used to kissing, hugging and holding hands, and Changkyun was enjoying it so much he was scared to think about returning home. The brunette always believed long distance relationships didn’t work at all but he wanted to give it a shot with Kihyun. It felt different in every way and he was starting to think he never cared that much about a person before. He wasn’t in love with Kihyun yet but he could feel it coming and it was scary to fall that fast for someone.

“Smile~!” Minhyuk yelled and, the moment the couple turned around, he took a picture with his cellphone. “Cute couple” the blonde said, showing them the photo. “The only problem is Kihyun’s face, it looks ugly” he added and Changkyun frowned. It didn’t sound like a joke but maybe he just didn’t know Minhyuk that well. Kihyun didn’t seem to care; he dragged the brunette to a different part of the place and showed him everything.

“Hey, hyung” Changkyun called his companion because he wanted to ask him about Minhyuk’s mean comments about his looks. The reporter heard him at least 3 times since Wednesday and he couldn’t understand it. The best option for him was asking, so he did. “Is Minhyuk-hyung saying those things for real?” his question wasn’t very specific and he hoped the elder would get what he meant.

“That I’m ugly?” Kihyun asked and Changkyun nodded. “Nah, he just hates my ego and he’s kinda jealous of my good looks” the dentist said and did a ‘sexy’ pose to make emphasis in his words. The brunette laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Kihyun was very confident and Changkyun loved that.

“You know, I didn’t want to tell you this before but I’ll say it now” the reporter stopped Kihyun and turned to face him. “I love it every time you reply ‘I know’ when I tell you how pretty you are” Changkyun confessed and the dentist giggled, looking around before pecking his lips.

“I knew it!” Kihyun seemed happy about it and the brunette laughed.

“Guys!” Hyungwon yelled from behind them. “Don’t leave me with them... they are kissing” he whined like a little kid and pointed at Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. They were indeed kissing and Hyungwon had a pout on his face. Changkyun chuckled and stretched his arm to hold his hand too, making him instantly smile. “See, Kihyun-ah? Your boyfriend is good to me, unlike you” Hyungwon said and Changkyun laughed.

“He’s good to you because he thinks you are cool” Kihyun growled. “He’s crazy” he karate-chopped Changkyun’s arm to make him let go of Hyungwon. “And you aren’t asking Changkyun to cook for you almost every night!” the elder grunted, starting to speed up. Hyungwon followed them, ignoring Kihyun’s words completely; and the whole day went by like that. Hyungwon chasing after them, Minhyuk taking pictures of the five of them and Hyunwoo barely talking. They had lunch in a gorgeous restaurant and then went around the island. Changkyun felt extremely comfortable and he wished Kihyun would feel like that with Hansol and Joshua some day.

After an amazing afternoon, they all headed to the airport to get back to Seoul. Kihyun left Mandu alone in his apartment with his food and water and they needed to be there before dinner. Changkyun’s eyes were already closing and they weren’t even on the plane yet. The five of them sat on the benches to wait for the air hostess to announce their boarding and the brunette fell asleep on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Kihyun was in the bathroom and the only thing Changkyun found to rest his head on was the tall one’s shoulder. He woke up after a few minutes with Kihyun’s hand slapping his thigh and, in no time, they were inside the plane, ready to go back.

 

While Kihyun was in the bathroom with Minhyuk - the both of them washing their hands - he couldn’t stop thinking about what the blonde kept on repeating every day. __‘We are adults, right? Our relationship is complicated and going fast wouldn’t harm us... I guess’__  his mind was working fast because he had no time. Changkyun would leave on Sunday night and he had to be quick. “What are you thinking about?” the blonde asked, startling him big time.

“None of your business” Kihyun joked, chuckling evilly after saying those words.

“So typical of you” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Just fuck him already, stop pretending you are a virgin” his friend added, making him laugh.

“Fine, you convinced me” Kihyun said, starting to walk in the door’s direction. “I have nothing to lose, right? He’ll just say no if he doesn’t want to, no big deal” he wasn’t so sure about what he was saying but he decided to do it.

So, when they were already flying high up in the sky, his eyes wouldn’t leave Changkyun’s cute sleeping face. The latter was sitting by his side, snoring lightly and being gorgeous without even trying. Kihyun wanted to kiss him all over and tell him not to leave South Korea ever again, but that wasn’t possible. Changkyun had his whole life in New York and they met in person just a few months ago. Kihyun knew he was being stupid because the brunette had some kind of spell on him but he couldn’t help it. Changkyun was so precious; the dentist was extremely sure of that. He trusted him so much he was willing to risk everything for the first time in his life.

The plane didn’t take long to land in Seoul and Kihyun gave Changkyun a light peck on his cheek to wake him up. “I fell asleep again” the brunette said, yawning. “I’m sorry if you got bored” he whispered, getting closer to the dentist with a light smile resting on his features. Their faces were only inches apart and their gazes were locked together. Kihyun’s heart started speeding up at how close they were and he felt it skip a beat when Changkyun finally leaned in, kissing his lips as if they were alone on the plane. Their moves were gentle and loving and it didn’t last long because Hyungwon interrupted them to let them know the doors were already open.

Since they didn’t have any luggage with them, they took only minutes to reach the airport’s exit. Hyunwoo drove them home because the sky was already dark and Minhyuk winked at Kihyun before they left. The latter rolled his eyes without letting Changkyun see him and then intertwined their fingers to walk in the building’s direction. “What do you want to eat?” the dentist asked when he heard his stomach growl. They didn’t have anything after lunch and Kihyun was seriously hungry. Changkyun didn’t seem to though, he was perfectly fine.

“Oh, I don’t know, hyung” the brunette replied, pressing the elevator’s button. “Whatever you want” he added, circling an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders.

“Do you mind me ordering chicken? I know we had it like three times this week but-” Changkyun shut him up with a kiss and nodded, dragging him into the elevator. There was no one inside and Kihyun couldn’t help to kiss the brunette again. Their lip lock was innocent though the dentist slowly turned it a little bolder. It was as if they were in their own world, as if no one could interrupt them. Kihyun’s fingers pulled on the younger’s hair as their tongues danced together and he almost had a heart attack when the doors opened and the beep of the elevator announced their floor. They parted from each other and got out of the lift, heading to Kihyun’s apartment.

When they opened the entrance door, Mandu jumped at them. The dog had been alone the whole day and missed them a lot so, before the chicken arrived, they played with him. His two plates were empty and they found a few things on the floor - like the couch’s cushions and one of his owner’s t-shirts -. Kihyun was surprised Mandu didn’t break anything because he wasn’t used to be alone. Maybe he was just too adorable to do something bad. __‘Just like his owner’__  the dentist thought and threw Mandu’s ball to the other end of the apartment for him to get it. Changkyun stared at the two of them, not moving from the floor until the chicken arrived. The three of them sat on the couch to eat and watch a series Kihyun liked on Netflix - of course he didn’t give Mandu any chicken, he would get too fat if he ate twice a day - and Changkyun got fully awake after filling his stomach.

“You know, this is the first time I’m watching ‘Breaking bad’ because it never really called my attention... but I must say I judged it wrongly” Changkyun said after minutes of silence. Kihyun loved the series, it was the third time he was watching it because he showed it to Hyungwon before - he hated it unlike Changkyun - and he wanted to show it to the brunette too. They had been watching it the whole week at least two episodes per night - except for the days Kihyun was too tired - and he was sure Changkyun would finish watching it in New York when he got back.

“I told you it was good” the dentist replied, drinking more coke. “Hey, do you want to go to bed after this one?” Kihyun asked, feeling his heart already racing about what he was planning to do. “I’m a bit tired and I want to cuddle” he added and Changkyun chuckled, pecking his lips.

“Yes” the younger flashed him a cute smile. “And maybe we can make out for a while” he said, winking right after and making Kihyun laugh. The latter was still nervous but maybe it wouldn’t be that hard if Changkyun wanted to make out. He could just heat up their lip lock and try to make it spontaneous like their first kiss. __‘I hope he lets himself go...’__  he thought, not realizing he was squeezing the hem of his t-shirt in nervousness. __‘He won’t do it! Oh my God, what should I do? He thinks too much before actually saying or doing something’__  he was starting to panic. __‘Wait... he kissed me without over-thinking... but this isn’t kissing...’__  he couldn’t concentrate on the outside world anymore so he didn’t realize the episode ended. Changkyun was staring at him with a playful smile resting on his lips and Kihyun got startled the moment he started tickling him. The dentist wasn’t really ticklish, he was usually the one tickling, and he didn’t wait to attack Changkyun, finding out he wasn’t ticklish either.

They both laughed after trying a few times and Mandu started barking, thinking Changkyun was attacking his owner. The latter backed off and grabbed Mandu to place him on his lap. “I’m not doing anything to Kihyun-hyung, I promise” he spoke in a funny voice he used every time the dog was around and helped him calm down. The both of them petted his head and silence filled the room once again. “Can I kiss Kihyun-hyung, Mandu?” Changkyun asked the dog and Kihyun let out a giggle, thinking he looked adorable talking to a pet like that. “Yes?” he added and the elder laughed more when the dog barked in response. “Thank you~” he pecked Mandu’s head and left him on the floor before climbing on top of Kihyun. The latter felt the fluffy cushion behind his back and he realized they were in a compromising position just like the first time they kissed. Changkyun stared at him with a soft, toothless grin resting on his features and didn’t waste time. He joined their lips together and moved gently, making Kihyun melt. Their hands found each other and started spreading soft caresses all around their torsos. Kihyun went upwards, touching every part of Changkyun’s clothed abdomen and chest until he reached his neck, circling it with both arms to bring him even closer. Silence filled the room while they kissed and Kihyun didn’t want to let go but he felt like taking Changkyun to the bedroom already. Doing it on the couch wasn’t that bad but he preferred to be comfortable on his huge mattress. “Kyunnie” Kihyun whispered, parting from the kiss. “Do you want to go to the bed and kiss there?” he asked to a confused brunette.

“Oh, I... sure” Changkyun answered and Kihyun turned off the TV, which was still playing Breaking bad’s credits. They walked in silence to the bedroom and Kihyun closed the door not to let Mandu in. The dog had his own bed in the living room but he usually slept on the bed with him. __‘It won’t harm him’__  the dentist thought - even if he felt extremely guilty inside - and laid down on top of the blanket. Changkyun hesitantly followed him and sat there. A confused expression decorated his features and Kihyun wondered if he was starting to suspect something. “Hyung” the brunette spoke in a soft tone, reaching for Kihyun’s hand to hold it. The latter sat up too, seeing the other wasn’t budging. “Aren’t you changing before going to bed?” he asked and Kihyun sighed in relieve. He thought Changkyun was about to tell him he didn’t want to do anything intimate.

“Oh! Right...” the dentist laughed nervously, standing up to go change into his pajamas. Changkyun did the same thing and they returned to the bed, laying down side by side. Their gazes met and Kihyun felt nervous again. Changkyun’s eyes were making him feel ashamed for wanting something more and he was thankful the other couldn’t read his mind because he would freak out. __‘Come on, Kihyun. You are always a hoe with guys, why can’t you be a hoe with Changkyun? He’s a man, a very attractive man’__  he thought, slowly wrapping his arms around the brunette’s form.

“I don’t wanna leave tomorrow” the younger whispered, getting closer to hug him tightly. “I’ll miss you a lot” Kihyun’s heart raced and his want was replaced with sadness. He would surely be devastated after the reporter left and they couldn’t see each other for a month or two.

“Actually, it’s today... you’ll leave tonight” he said and cursed himself mentally because who the hell says something like that? The younger’s eyes widened at his comment so he quickly apologized. “Crap, I’m sorry! That’s not what I wanted to say” he panicked and Changkyun laughed.

“Is it that late?” the brunette said, pecking Kihyun’s neck before parting to look at his face once more.

“It’s 2am” replied the dentist. “I checked on my phone before changing” he confessed and Changkyun nodded. “Hey, Changkyun-ah” Kihyun’s voice came out low and his eyes never left his companion’s. Changkyun hummed in response, squeezing his form lightly. “Kiss me” the elder whispered and they locked their lips in a passionate move. They got used to do it every night before sleeping but Kihyun decided to be a little bolder considering he had a completely different objective at that moment. He tangled his hands with Changkyun’s soft, chocolate brown locks and licked his lips in order to make him open his mouth. Once he achieved it, he slid his tongue inside the hot cavern and took control of the kiss. Changkyun wasn’t a dominant person, he followed orders as if he was an obedient puppy, and Kihyun was planning to take advantage on that. He moved his tongue around the brunette’s and curled his hair with his fingers while doing so. His head tilted to the side, deepening the kiss a bit more. Their moves were bolder and bolder each second and Changkyun’s hands caressing his back were dangerously close to his butt. Kihyun wasn’t surprised; they were grown up men who liked each other and getting aroused was a perfectly normal reaction considering the dentist’s obvious attempts to make him give up and let himself go.

“Hyung” Changkyun managed to say in between their heated kisses. His breath was already growing heavier and, before he said something else, he gave Kihyun another long lip lock full of tongues. “Let’s stop, I’m...” the brunette paused, staring into the dentist’s eyes as if he felt guilty. “I’m getting a bit... um... a bit... turned on” he blushed madly after saying that and Kihyun smiled proudly at his achievement. He knew it wouldn’t be hard to get the younger horny. The part he was worried about was convincing him.

“Do you want to stop?” Kihyun asked and Changkyun’s eyes widened dramatically.

“W-what? N-no! I mean, y-yes! I... I d-don’t know” the brunette’s blabbering was adorable. His cheeks were red and he looked so nervous Kihyun felt like spreading kisses all over his gorgeous face. “Do you?” the reporter’s hands were slightly shaking while they rested on Kihyun’s lower back; his arms were loosely circling the elder’s waist.

“No” Kihyun confidently said. “I want to go on” he added, his voice firm, never showing any kind of hesitance. Maybe his words were too much, maybe he was scaring Changkyun and that wasn’t good at all. But, he could apologize, right? If he messed up, he had the chance to take his words back. “We are adults already and I don’t want to wait another month to finally have intimacy with you” he explained and the brunette seemed to be relaxing a little. “We waited an entire month for a simple kiss and it’s not fair... I hate to live so far away from you but this is our reality and we have to face it, don’t you think?” Changkyun seemed surprised but his nerves were fading slowly. They were alone in there and they could express themselves with no one interrupting their conversation.

“I completely agree with you, hyung, but I’m... I’m leaving tomorrow- I mean, today... what if we regret this and miss each other even more?” he asked and Kihyun’s confidence decreased but he didn’t lose his composure. Changkyun was right about that. They would surely miss each other more than ever but he still wanted to do it. They would do it next time anyway.

“Well... we have the whole Sunday to do it a thousand times if you want to” Kihyun winked and the brunette finally chuckled. His previously shaking hands were now resting firmly on the dentist’s back. “We can risk ourselves, don’t you think?”

“Okay” Changkyun agreed and pecked Kihyun’s lips softly. “Are you 100% sure?” he asked, staring at the elder with a concerned expression. The dentist just nodded in response, not planning to waste more time, and kissed Changkyun’s lips hungrily, letting his desire take over him. The younger didn’t complain, he responded to the kiss and automatically opened his mouth for their tongues to dance together again. Although, too soon for Kihyun’s liking, the brunette pulled away and stared at him with a frown. “Wait, you were planning this all along, weren’t you? This is why you didn’t want to change into your pajamas!” Changkyun said and Kihyun rolled his eyes at him.

“What was the point of changing if we were going to get naked?” the dentist said and they both chuckled. “Now, please shut up” he ordered and the brunette giggled, locking their lips in a passionate move. Their bodies were pressed together and Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s hardening member against his own. It had been so long since he last had sex with someone, even more than the brunette. Kihyun broke up with his ex boyfriend before Changkyun broke up with Caleb and he hadn’t been dating anyone since then. Talking to the reporter kept him busy and, since he liked him so much, he couldn’t even think about having dates.

Changkyun hands caressing his back lowered until they reached his butt and he couldn’t help to let out a soft moan. Kihyun placed one of his legs around the younger’s waist and squeezed his form, making their now fully hard members brush. They both growled into each other’s mouth and, when they parted in need of air, Kihyun felt Changkyun’s lips gluing to his neck. The dentist’s fingers pulled slightly on his companion’s locks and he felt his breath getting heavier and heavier as those gentle hands massaged his butt cheeks. Kihyun’s hips started thrusting, creating friction in between their clothed erections and making them gasp. Their need was growing with each move and Kihyun let go of Changkyun’s hair to start brushing his digits through his torso. The elder lifted his lover’s t-shirt and felt soft skin under his touch. Changkyun was perfect in every sense and Kihyun couldn’t wait to explore more of his body.

The reporter bit on his collarbone after sucking on his neck for a while. He then left a light peck on his chest before going upwards to kiss his lips passionately once more. Their hips were still thrusting and Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s hands squeezing his butt. The room was illuminated only by the dim light of the nightstand lamp and Kihyun could see Changkyun’s cheeks flushing a bit when they parted. The dentist took advantage of the situation and automatically removed his companion’s t-shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Changkyun did the same thing with his and they both stared at each other, mesmerized. Neither of them had toned muscles but they didn’t care. Their natural bodies were even more appealing for each other.

Before Kihyun could react, the brunette leaned forward, spreading kisses all over his naked upper body until he reached one of his nipples. “Fuck” Kihyun cursed under his breath and tangled his fingers with Changkyun’s hair once again, bringing him closer to his sensitive chest. The younger licked his nub before finally taking it in his mouth. Kihyun moaned when he started sucking on it and he squeezed his shoulder to silently ask for more. Changkyun instantly got the message and one of his hands landed on Kihyun’s untouched cock. The latter moaned a little louder and his eyes closed tightly at the intense sensations he was feeling. His body screamed for more and his hard member was twitching, desperately asking to be freed from those annoying clothes. As if Changkyun could read his mind, he stopped for a few seconds only to ask if he could remove his remaining clothes and Kihyun nodded impatiently.

The dentist got excited when Changkyun kneeled on the bed in between his legs to pull on his pajama pants’ waistband and finally take them off together with his tight boxer shorts. “Wow” Changkyun whispered and pecked every part of his thighs and torso before reaching his lips. The kiss was sweet and no tongue was involved. As they parted, Changkyun stared into his eyes with a toothless smile and Kihyun chuckled.

“What?” the dentist asked, caressing his companion’s hair tenderly.

“Hyung, you are... the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen” Changkyun, the cheesiest man on earth, replied and Kihyun had to slap his arm.

“And you are the cheesiest person I’ve ever seen” they both chuckled at that and Kihyun tugged on Changkyun’s pants to take them off too. The latter had to lay down to make the task easier and the dentist had the brilliant idea of taking control. He climbed on Changkyun’s lap and started stroking his erection while holding both of his wrists above his head. Kihyun stared into the reporter’s eyes and enjoyed watching his pleasured expressions. He waited a few seconds to kiss him and, the moment he did it, Changkyun moaned in between their connected lips. Kihyun’s hand sped up every time the younger let out an erotic sound and he stopped only when he felt the member in his hand twitching a little too much.

Before Changkyun could whine at the loss, Kihyun lowered his face, kissing every part of his torso until he reached his hipbones. The dentist bit one of them before licking his member sensually, not tearing his gaze away from Changkyun’s begging eyes. Since he couldn’t hold the brunette’s wrists any longer, he felt hands latching with his hair, impatiently asking for more. Kihyun loved foreplay, he loved teasing people, and he was planing to do it with Changkyun too. He moved his tongue slowly around the shaft, caressing the soft skin of the younger’s inner thighs with his fingers and managed to make him raise his hips desperately. “Ah... h-hyung” Changkyun bit his lower lip and threw his head backwards when Kihyun teasingly sucked on the tip to then go back to his slow licking. “S-stop being so m-mean” the brunette said and Kihyun smirked before finally taking the hard cock into his hot and wet cavern. He bobbed his head, trying to take as much as he could in. He relaxed his throat and swallowed around the head, making Changkyun moan loudly. His deep, manly voice was like music to Kihyun’s ears so he went faster, humming around the length to send pleasurable waves around Changkyun’s body.

After long minutes of sucking on Changkyun’s member, he felt his form tensing up a bit and he let go with an obscene sound, making the younger whimper. His body was shaking a bit at the intense pleasure he felt seconds ago and he seemed a bit lost. Kihyun was proud of himself but he didn’t have much time to think about it because Changkyun pushed him backwards and started devouring his lips. Their hard members pressed together and the brunette’s hand started stroking both of them. “Can you prepare me?” Kihyun whispered in between their joined lips and Changkyun parted to nod.

“Do you have-

“There” the dentist pointed at his drawer and Changkyun quickly searched for the bottle of lube, pouring some on his slim fingers. “Be gentle, I haven’t done it in a while” he warned and the brunette smiled reassuringly at him, pecking his lips before proceeding to part his butt cheeks and circle his entrance with one of his lubed fingers. When he pushed in, Kihyun gasped. It didn’t feel uncomfortable considering he did touch himself that way from time to time, but he didn’t lose anything by warning Changkyun he didn’t have sex in a while. The latter waited a little to move his digit in and out of his tight hole, making sure he wasn’t showing any sign of discomfort. “Okay, you don’t need to be thaat gentle” Kihyun said after a few seconds of Changkyun moving his hand carefully and made him laugh.

After those words, the brunette parted his legs even more and added a second finger, making scissoring motions to stretch him further. Kihyun moaned when he curled them inside and hit his prostate dead on, letting him know he was doing it right. Changkyun kissed his lips while moving his hand faster, repeating his actions to make Kihyun feel more pleasure. His moans were getting louder each second and he almost screamed when Changkyun added a third one. “Ah! G-go faster” he demanded, parting from the kiss to arch his back deliciously. The brunette stared at him, following every order he gave and making him feel incredibly good.

Kihyun was so immersed in the intense sensations he didn’t notice Changkyun lowering himself. The latter took him by surprise when he started licking on his balls, going up to his length to then come back down. Kihyun couldn’t think anymore and, the moment Changkyun took his member into that hot mouth, he moaned as loud as he could. The feeling of those fingers stretching him and the feeling of that skilled mouth working wonders on his cock was too much to handle and he could already sense his release. Kihyun pulled on Changkyun’s hair harshly and managed to make him stop before he came into his mouth. “D-damn” the dentist said under his heavy breath. “J-just f-fuck me already” he added and Changkyun hurried to grab something from his suitcase. When he climbed back onto the bed, he had a condom in his hand and he quickly placed it on his erection, coating it well with lube before parting Kihyun’s legs widely. “Wait!” the elder yelled and flipped them over. “I want to ride you” he smirked playfully at a confused Changkyun.

The brunette wasn’t someone small so, when he finally lowered himself, he felt an intense pain in his lower back. Changkyun sat up to kiss his lips and stroked his member to help him relax, gently caressing his sides with his free hand. Kihyun’s nails were digging into the younger’s shoulders and he could feel him tense up every time he squeezed harder. Their hungry kiss turned sloppy when Kihyun finally managed to take in all of Changkyun’s length and his walls started clenching around it. Their bodies were glued together and Kihyun had to push Changkyun backwards to finally start bouncing on his lap. He went up, almost letting the hard cock slip out of his hole, to then go back down, feeling it go even deeper than before. He went slowly at first, getting used to the sensation. Changkyun let him set his own pace and stared at him while he moved, mesmerized by his beauty.

After a few minutes, Kihyun finally sped up and Changkyun helped him by thrusting upwards to meet his moves. Their loud moans filled the bedroom and the dentist hoped his neighbors wouldn’t complain the next morning. They were so immersed in their sexual act they forgot about everything else. Their minds were focusing only in each other and they couldn’t get enough. Kihyun never thought they would do it that fast but he didn’t regret anything. Changkyun was his sex God now and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it once they were done.

When Kihyun’s legs started losing strength and his orgasm started creeping up to him, Changkyun sat up and kissed his lips hungrily. His hand stroking Kihyun’s member went even faster and, the moment the elder lost his balance, he flipped their position, thrusting with full force into the tight heat. Kihyun moaned as loud as he could and, before he could do anything else, he was already coming in between their naked bodies. Changkyun released a few moments later into the condom and slowly decreased the speed of his moves until he finally pulled out. Kihyun felt his entrance clenching around cold air and he shivered, remembering he still had his air conditioner on.

They both laid spent on the bed, calming his racing hearts. Their breathing evened after a while and Kihyun turned his head to peck Changkyun’s brown locks. The latter lifted his head and they both stared into each other’s eyes with a smile. “Wow, that was” Kihyun paused. “Just wow” he finished his sentence, making Changkyun giggle.

“I guess I’ll miss you more than ever after this” the brunette said, pecking Kihyun’s lips.

“Yeah, me too” the dentist smiled sadly. “But let’s not think too much about it” Kihyun pushed Changkyun, making him land by his side. He gently took the condom off from his companion’s now flaccid member and stood up to throw it in the garbage can. When he returned, he laid down with his back facing Changkyun and he waited for the other to cuddle him. They both covered themselves with the sheets and Changkyun finally went closer to hold him. He was so comfortable with those arms securely wrapping around his waist that his eyes started closing, and he knew Changkyun was starting to fall asleep too. They didn’t say anything though, they just let themselves go and slept better than ever that night. Kihyun never felt so satisfied in his entire life and he was completely aware of how fast he was falling for Changkyun but he couldn’t get himself to care.

 

The next day, as Kihyun said, they spent the whole afternoon having sex. They couldn’t get enough of each other so, when they finished their last round, they had to hurry up and take a shower before Changkyun’s flight left without him. They heard the doorbell right after they got dressed and they told the other three they were on their way. “Do you have everything?” Kihyun asked while they held hands inside the elevator and Changkyun nodded. “Now get ready to face Minhyuk and Hyungwon” he added and the brunette laughed.

“Will they know we had sex?” the younger dragged him outside when the doors of the lift opened and they both walked in the main entrance’s direction.

“Yeah, they always know” Kihyun chuckled and they stopped when they reached Hyunwoo’s car. Changkyun waved his hand at the three dentists, who waved back, and then proceeded to put his luggage in the trunk. When they opened the door of the vehicle, Hyungwon already had his knowing smile decorating his features and Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Yes, Hyungwon, we had sex” Kihyun said before Hyungwon opened his mouth to talk.

“I told you! Pay me” the tall one yelled and stretched his arm in Minhyuk’s direction.

“What?! I thought you would chicken out! This isn’t fair... you are a hoe” the blonde whined, handing Hyungwon some bills.

“You are calling me a hoe when you were the one insisting? That makes a lot of sense, Minhyuk-ah” Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “Besides, you did it with Hyunwoo in your second date and you were both 16 so, shut up” he made Hyungwon laugh with that comment and Minhyuk growled.

“But we’ve been together for 11 years already” the blonde defended himself though there was nothing to defend.

“That doesn’t justify anything, you could have broke up two days after having your first time” Kihyun replied and Minhyuk had nothing to say anymore, he just shut up.

When they finally arrived at the airport, the four of them got out of the car to keep Changkyun some company before he had to leave. Kihyun hugged him after he left his luggage and checked in, and he didn’t let go of him until it was time. The brunette stared into his eyes and quickly kissed his lips, making sure no one was watching. “I’ll miss you so much” the younger whispered in his ear, squeezing his form before letting go.

“Me too” Kihyun pouted and Changkyun hugged the other dentists - Hyungwon didn’t want to let go of him when he did it and Kihyun had to punch his arm - before pecking his boyfriend’s lips one last time.

“Bye!” the reporter said, waving his hand at the four of them before disappearing behind a wall.


	10. Back to chatting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm really sorry for taking so long to update!!  
> I've been extremely busy and I tried to write as much as I could... I hope you understand ^^  
> Here goes another chapter (there aren't much left)  
> Enjoy!! <3

Here's the link :) this one goes with pics haha ^^

 

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LXl-_ux6JGPZ7rh2agN8ELqqxQ4qjryV/view?usp=sharing


	11. Not easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm back after a month of not updating any chapter D: and I must apologize!  
> I've been very busy since I had my entrance exams to the university but I'm already in!! So here's the chapter ^^  
> It's very long so I hope you enjoy it and I hope you don't get mad at me haha  
> Thank you for all the support! I'll be updating the last one soon :)

Here is the link :)

 

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yzEn7l6-pJFfFx4L5xSUh9aNmGBrGhJL/view?usp=sharing


	12. Not impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This is the last chapter ^^  
> I hope you like it and you don't get disappointed haha  
> Thank you for all the support you've given me and see you on the next story ^^  
> <3 <3

Here goes the last link ^^

 

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1swnTe94vv449iu_mqGJOhB1y7e32EV4v/view


End file.
